Finger levers known from the prior art (such as DE 102 20 904 B4) have a solid configuration and their realization is only possible through complex and expensive fabrication methods. It is further conspicuous that economic fabrication methods cannot be used and, at least partially, it is not possible to have recourse to standard parts for the lever.